1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of pictorial displays and methods therefor and, more particularly, is an apparatus and a method for displaying an illuminated image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display of an illuminated image is often desirable because illumination makes features of the image discernable when there is little ambient light. Additionally, the illumination attracts the attention of those in its vicinity.
When the image is carried in a medium such as an image transparency, the back of the transparency is usually illuminated to cause the illuminated image to appear to an observer located in front of the transparency. One way of illuminating the transparency includes providing a light box from which one or more fluorescent bulbs transmit light through a translucent material to the back of the transparency.
Another way of illuminating the transparency includes the use of a plurality of incandescent bulbs and mirrors at the back of the transparency. Alternatively, light from an incandescent bulb is transmitted directly to the front of the transparency.
Although apparatus for providing the above-described illumination is suitable for displaying an illuminated image of a size used for a wall hanging, they are too large for displaying an illuminated image of a reduced size that is suitable for placement on a desk, for example. Heretofore there has not been apparatus display for displaying the illuminated image of the reduced size.